The Dragon and Fox
by Zarosian
Summary: In another universe Azula grew up without a mother's love. Friendless, alone, and raised by a demanding father, it was unsurprising that she grew up to become the tragic villain in another person's tale. In a parallel world however, a chance encounter triggered a chain of events that would forever change the course of the Hundred Years War. Naru/Azula. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Azula hated these social gathering events. Oh the dresses were nice, the food was lovely, and the entertainment was usually spectacular, but the company was positively stale. As a princess of the Royal family she was expected to mingle with her peers, to lead and inspire the new generation of would-be nobles and forge lasting relations between them and the Crown.

Unfortunately for Azula, she was still a child. A gifted and unusually perceptive child yes, but that didn't make her any less beneath the attention of the haughty adults that sauntered the manse, sipping fine wines and nibbling on panda-shrimp cocktail dipped in tomato relish and talking about political matters with each other.

No she was forced to spend time with the other children because her mother said so. _It'd be good for you to spend time with others your own age, forge friendships and bonds that will last you throughout your entire lifetime._ Her mother had said, then going off on a spiel about how important friendships and even _rivalries_ were in the development of youths. Azula scoffed at that, as if anyone could even hope to match her.

She tried of course, as any good daughter would have. And it was hard; half of them were too dim-witted to even engage in anything resembling an intelligent discussion whilst the others were just too timid, afraid of somehow offending the princess and getting their heads chopped off by the royal executioner. But somehow she managed to make two friends, Mai and Ty Lee, both of whom also happened to be attending the Royal Academy for Girls like Azula.

Across the hall her mother and father were talking to the host of the party, Kiro Hokka, a man with multiple chins and a massive belly. He often wore perfumes and scented oils to mask his rot, but the sweet smell mixed with his odor caused Azula to almost physically gag when she had met the man earlier. And the way his eyes roamed over her, _ugh_.

Her mother was beautiful as ever, garbed in rich flowing crimson silk, trimmed in gold

Ozai, her father, stood beside Ursa. He was a tall man, broad of shoulders and powerfully built. His face severe, and his pale, golden eyes held a cruel glint to them. Much like Azula's own. Together, Ozai and Ursa looked truly like descendants of Agni, gods amongst mortals.

Azula searched for Zuko, only to catch a glimpse of him talking awkwardly with Mai as the girl stammered and fluttered her eyelashes at the prince.

Azula rolled her eyes and grabbed a panda-prawn from a maid before making her way towards the garden for some fresh air and a change of scenery, one where she was pretty sure was devoid of lovesick girls and oafish boys.

The luxurious estate belonged to the Hokka clan. Their patriarch was Kiro, who threw this lavish feast in an attempt to garner more support and prestige among the other nobles so he could instate one of his sons as a governor in one of the newly founded overseas colony. The ploy was as blunt as a komodo-rhino, any man with half a brain could easily see through it. But Azula gave credit where credit was due, it was quite effective, considering the moods of many nobles in the ballroom.

The gardens were magnificent, flora from all over the Fire Nation and even the Earth Kingdom were planted and grown here. Under the glow of pale moonlight and orange crescent lanterns, it was akin to one of the paintings done by the great masters during the Warlord eras long past. It's beauty was only marred by the drunken party guests that stumbled through it, spilling wine and sake over the ground. It was so large that a small grove of mango trees grew near the back of the garden, just near the edge of the cliffs overlooking the Jade Sea.

Armed guards were stationed near the walls, though Azula thought them hardly necessary considering that the gathering had some of the most powerful firebenders in the land in attendence. Though it did give the place a modicum of power and style.

As she strolled through she was greeted by nobles and servants alike, well, those who hadn't succumb to their drinks that is. Azula curtsied in return as befitting someone of her station. She looked around and noticed that there were no children, only adults. She sighed quietly, perhaps she would be able to enjoy this leisure stroll in peace.

She was halfway through the mango grove when she heard humming. She looked around, no one was in sight- the weak-minded usually avoided groves of trees at night due to superstition, and the sensible ones avoided it because of the spiders. Azula followed the source of the humming until it lead her right under the tallest and thickest mango tree, its trunk easily three to four men wide. A boy sat on one of the upper branches, legs dangling pleasantly, staring at the moon as he hummed a tune. The movements of his leg caused a small bunch of mangoes to fall down on her. She narrowly dodged them as they plopped onto the soft ground.

"Hey you! Watch it! Those mangoes nearly hit me!"

A few moments of silence followed before a face appeared, framed by a mop of spiky yellow hair. His eyes were strikingly blue. They seemed to glow under the slight shadow of the branches. And his cheeks, were they _whiskered?_

He gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that, didn't realize someone was under me."

"It's fine, whatever." huffed Azula as she dusted herself off, checking if any bugs had attached itself to her person. "What are you doing up there anyways? Shouldn't you be inside with the other children?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first." she said, crossing her arms. The two locked eyes and stared each other down before the whiskered boy relented.

"Sitting in this tree, admiring the view, eating some mangos. You?"

"Standing under it, narrowly avoiding death-by-mango."

"Then I you'd better come up here. Less chances of being hit by falling mangoes if you're above them, no?"

Azula pondered the invitation for a moment. On one hand her father would disapprove of this, and on the other she was itching for some adventure. Her explorative side won out in the end.

Cracking her neck from side to side, she took a step back before running at the tree, using her momentum to run up the trunks before back-flipping off of it onto one of the branches, and from there jumping up to grab the branch next to the boy.

Said boy whistled, his mouth full of mango, "That was impressive. Where'd you learn that?"

Azula grinned as she pulled herself up, "Self-taught."

"Resourceful." he sliced off a piece of mango and handed it to her. Azula wanted to refuse as she had already eaten, but saw no harm in taking one bite. She plopped it into her mouth. It was sweet and succulent, nearly melting on her tongue before even chewed it.

"That's one good mango." she remarked.

"I know right? The Yangchen isles are famous for these. My dad visited this place just for these babies." He laid back against the trunk, pointing out towards the sea, "See over there?"

Her eyes followed to where his fingers pointed towards. The tree was high enough for them to peer over the garden walls for a clear sight of the ocean, where the moon hung high above the waters, pale and beautiful as ever. Massive fish the size of small houses leapt out of the water, their scales shimmering in the dark with a rainbow of colours. She recognized them as elephant-koi, docile fish that swum in the waters around Ember Island.

"Elephant koi become bio-fluorescent during the mating season," he explained matter-of-factly. "Hoping to show off their colour patterns to attract a mate. It also makes them easier for predators to catch, so they always migrate in large schools back to their nesting grounds in the southern Earth Kingdom."

Not the most interesting thing she'd ever heard, but still pretty cool. She didn't know such tasty fish could glow in the dark. "How do you know so much about animals?"

He shrugged, "My mom loved animals. That's how my parents met actually; they were elephant-koi riding- which you should try one day, it's pretty fun- when their mounts jumped right into each other, and bam! They were in each other's arms. Dad said it was love at first sight for him."

"And your mom?"

He laughed, "My mom thought he was the biggest loser in the world and punched him in the face for crashing into her."

"Setting aside, that does seem very romantic." Azula giggled, following his lead and lazing back against the cool trunk. The mesmerizing scene and her full stomach was beginning to make her feel lethargic. For the first time she wondered why someone would kill such beautiful creatures, until she remembered the taste of the first time she ate one at Ember Island with her family. The memory almost had her salivating. Mmm...

His laughter brought her out of delicious daydream, "I guess not. But you have to admit; makes for a wonderful story."

He resumed his humming and she listened, both watched the koi. She listened to the hymn. It was familiar, something her mother used to sing to her, yet she quite couldn't place her finger on it."

"The Fox and the Dragon! That's what you're humming." she exclaimed excitedly after a few minutes, pleased with herself with deciphering the origin of the song.

He gave her a smile, "Yup. My mother used to sing it for me when I was younger."

Azula smiled fondly, "Mine did too." and as soon as it came, the smile was gone, "She stopped though."

"Why?"

Azula shrugged, "I dunno." she said, examining her nails, "Maybe she got bored and decided she didn't like singing late at night."

She was lying of course. Azula knew very well why her mother had stopped.

"You're lying."

"What?" shocked disbelief flashed across her face for an instant before recomposing into her arrogant back to it normal. "How do you suppose?" she said, hoping to sound as nonchalant and unperturbed as she looked.

He wasn't falling for it, "I can spot out liars a mile away, and you," he pointed at her, "Are a liar. So why won't she keep singing to you?

Azula's fell silent, judging whether or not it was a good idea to tell some random boy in a tree about her family issues. But then again, who better than a complete stranger?

"It's not the lullabies that have stopped; the hugging, kisses, and even sometimes she wouldn't even talk to me." she expressed, "And she always looks at me with these eyes, like she's disappointed and afraid of me at the same time."

Azula was glad they were up so high in this mango tree, as no one could hear or see the tears running down her cheeks. The boy reached into his pocket and handed her an orange handkerchief embroidered with a swirling pattern.

Accepting it gratefully she used it to dry her eyes. "Well, do you want her to keep singing to you?"

"Yeah." she said honestly, "I do."

"Then you should ask her to." He said it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Besides, all mothers love their children no matter what. My mom once said that a mother's love was more powerful than anything that exists on this world, or the next. It lasts forever, and that _nothing_ could break the bond between a mother and her child."

He said it with such conviction and intensity that Azula was beginning to believe it too. Hope sprung from her chest. It was a strange, but pleasant feeling. "Y-you really think so?"

"Of course I do, believe it!"

Azula didn't respond, though a small smile crept up on her face, a genuine, peaceful smile that she hadn't worn in a long time.

Azula didn't know whether it was the food or the honeyed milk or just the late night, but she was beginning to get drowsy. She stifled a yawn as summer breeze wafted through the trees, rustling the leaves. Up here she felt like she was in a different world, away from the politics, uncaring adults, societal pressure, _her father_. She almost wished for it to never end.

They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other's company as the boy hummed and the Azula listened.

"You'd make a good monk, you know." she mumbled, breaking the trance.

"Why do you say that?" he grinned.

"Your presence is so soothing, and you're good at getting people to tell you about their problems. Maybe you should shave your head and start preaching about the Eternal Sun." she joked. At least it was her attempt at a joke- Azula wasn't known for her sense of humour.

The boy laughed at it anyway. "I don't think my dad would be happy about that. He wants me to follow in his footsteps."

"Why? What does he do?"

Before he could answer they were interrupted by her handmaiden, "My lady! My lady!" cried out Yumeko frantically from somewhere in the gardens. "Oh Agni where could she have gone, prince Ozai will have my head for this!"

She continued calling out to her, to the annoyance of both party-goers and Azula alike, seeing as how the aide earned a few boos and 'shut it's from the garden. Azula groaned and opened her eyes. She knew just how unrelenting Yumeko could be, and she was one of the few servants who did not fear Azula.

"I should get going. Yumeko, my maid, is calling for me." dropping down into a mock-curtsy, "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

And with that she leapt off the tree, landing lightly on her feet despite it being over twenty feet drop. Taking one last glance up the tree, she went off towards the direction of Yumeko's voice.

"Princess!" exclaimed the handmaiden, rushing towards the Azula, "There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you! The royal palanquin is waiting for you, to take you back to your father's ship."

Azula nodded, letting out a yawn. Agni she was sleepy.

As if echoing her thoughts Yumeko grinned slyly, "Ahh, someone's tired, ready for a good night's rest princess? You have a big day tomorrow! The tour of the Yangchen isles has only just begun!"

Azula drowned her out as the woman listed off all the fun things and important people her family would have to see. As they entered the back into the residence, a tall, yellow-haired man stepped out. He was clad in a standard fire nation armour, though the golden trim and flowing cape marked him as a high-ranked officer. A golden dragon insignia was pinned on his left breast.

"Excuse me, have you seen my son? He's about this tall, three stripes on either cheek, wearing red robes, a pendant like mine and- oh! And he's also got my dashing good looks!"

Azula stepped back from the strange man while Yumeko stepped forward, hearts on her eyes as she looked up to the handsome stranger. Before either could say another word Azula decided to end it before Yumeko could embarrass her, "He's in the mango tree near the northern wall watching some elephant-koi."

"Ahh yes, the annual elephant-koi migration. A sight to see indeed. Well, I'll leave you two to it. Thank you for the help."

And with that he made his way to the mango tree.

Azula shook her head, "What a strange family." she muttered under her breath.

Ursa walked through the halls of the ship in her nightgown. Ozai was still out, no doubt discussing political and military matters with the other noblemen. She had left soon after her children, not wishing to stick around as the men played cards and talk. High society was so troublesome.

She opened the door to her chambers. Ozai had scarcely slept in the same bed as hers after the _incident_. And not that she minded, she despised him with all her heart for what he did and threatened to do. She sat down in front of her dresser and began combing her hair. A pointless task, considering she was about to sleep, but it did help deal with her stress.

Ursa would have left long ago were it not for Z- _her children_ , she reminded herself. Azula was hers too, no matter how much she was like her father.

Suddenly knocking could be heard from her door.

"Who's there?" called out Ursa.

No one answered. She thought she misheard the noise until a little voice spoke out from behind the doors, "It's me, Azula."

The woman relaxed and went to open the door. Her daughter stood outside, dressed in a pink nightgown similar to her own. Her head was slightly lowered, but her eyes looked up with an nervousness Ursa had never seen in her own daughter.

Azula seemed to be deciding her words carefully, "I may have some trouble sleeping."

The woman studied her, searching her face for any hidden motive behind this late night meeting. Was it a practical joke of some sort? An ulterior motive? "I can have the servants bring you a glass of warm milk, if that will help you." Her voice was hard like steel, communicating to her daughter that she wasn't in a mood for nonsense.

The child shook her head and didn't say anything. Ursa sighed impatiently, "Azula is there something you would like to tell me?"

The little girl mumbled out something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry what was that dear?" said Ursa as she crouched down so that she was able to hear her daughter better.

Azula's eyes stayed cast down towards the floor, "I want to hear about the Fox and the Dragon." she murmured. "That song you would sing me when I was younger."

Ursa shook her head, "I don't think Yumeko or any of the other servants know that ballad, it's pretty old and only popular on the island where I came from."

"I don't want Yumeko or the the others. I want you to do it." she pleaded. "Please mom? I missed you."

And as if a dam had broken loose, Ursa was doused head to toe in guilt, shame, and self-loathing. Ever since the incident with Ozai and his subsequent cruel treatment of Zuko, Ursa had become more distant and withdrawn from her youngest child, opting instead to comfort and protect her son from Ozai's cruel insults. Azula herself had only made it worse when she followed her father's example, belittling and taunting Zuko at every turn.

Ursa had truly viewed her as Ozai's child then, as Zuko was hers. Yet she forgot that like Zuko, Azula was still a child. A vicious, vindictive child maybe, but still a child, and bereft of a mother's love. Small wonder she clung so closely to Ozai and his teachings- he was the only one who showered with with attention and praise.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She had failed in her duties as by favouring one child and neglecting the other.

Putting a pained smile on her face, Ursa cupped her daughter's cheek and then pulled her into a tight embrace. "Of course, love." Her tone was now soft and soothing, "I'll sing you the Fox and the Dragon, Little Jing's golden ball, and any other songs you want. The night is ours."

Ursa felt her shoulder become wet as Azula sobbed. Breaking off from the hug, she looked into her daughter's eyes. A marvelous amber colour, they were Ozai's eyes. How such beautiful eyes could belong to someone so evil, Ursa would never know. But as much as Azula was like Ozai, she wasn't. Those teary eyes in front of her still held glimmers of youthful innocence and childlike wonder. And Agni be damned if Ursa was going to let him corrupt it.

 **A/N- This should really be at the top, but I do not own rights to Naruto and ATLA. First story in a long while, writings still a bit messy and sorry to you guys who actually read till the end because the format is funky. I did the original draft on google docs but then edited here, and that didn't seem to go very well. Hope you guys like it! Constructive criticism would be extremely appreciated, I'm looking to improve. Even if you think its small, share it please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows! I read them all. Every. Single. One. And I get giddy when I do.** A young girl wrapped in heavy layers moved through the snow, carefully stopping behind a jagged icy outcrop that dotted the barren iceland to spot for pursuers. Luckily, no one followed. Katara decided they must still be too busy with the merriment to notice her absence. She uncovered her hood to glance up at the derelict ship encased partially in ice in front of her, it's shadow falling short of her by several meters.

Katara had once asked her father why it was still here, why didn't the Fire Nation just retake what was theirs or why her tribe didn't simply crack the ice underneath and let it sink to the bottomless depths below.

"Because it serves as a reminder, to both them and us." replied her father. "To them, it is a warning, that no matter what we do, victory will never be ours. To us, it is a symbol of defiance and our sovereignty, that no matter what they throw at us, we will overcome."

Neither Watertribe nor Fire Nation walked these hallowed grounds. None except her.

Out here, she was alone.

A full mile away from her village, away from her brother, away from her father, and most importantly, away from that accursed Numtak. Out here, none of that mattered, just her, the moon, the shipwreck, and a silent valley of ice. She let out a sigh of relief and stared at the moon. It was beautiful, truly it was, glowing in the night sky.

They say that a waterbender is at their strongest during a full-moon, that to challenge one under it's pale glow was a fool's folly.

Katara could understand why. Out here she felt reinvigorated, like she had the strength of ten men and the will of many more. She had half a mind to walk back to the village and give her father and the Numtak a piece of her mind!

But like the rare Summer Nightflower, the rebellious idea faded away as quickly as it bloomed.

Sometimes she wondered if the stories her Gran Gran told her of the moon were true, that it was the canoe of a celestial spirit that watched and guided all lost souls under her light.

Katara could use some help and guidance right about now.

She dropped down and began to weep. Oh how she wished her mother were here, she would know what to do! As she struggled to contain her tears, she felt a searing pain diig into her side.

Carefully she took out the blue parchment capped in brass and tied with a red string. It had been her mother's, a gift for Katara's eighth summer, a few weeks before the raiders came. It was a few inches taller than her hand, but the things it contained were so much more than any ordinary scroll.

She read it silently, like the hundreds of times prior, repeating the images abd motions through her head dozens of times before taking a stand, the cold tears on her face forgotten.

Katara spread her arms and basked in the moon's glow. She could feel it in her bones, in the landscape around her where the moonlight touched. _The power! By the spirits, the power!_ She could feel the light snowfall around her, the vapour that escaped her lips when she exhaled, the ocean churning dozens of feet beneath the ice on which she stood and its endless expanse, safe in the comfort that it bowed to her and her alone this beautiful and cheerless night.

She inhaled, savouring it like a man who had hungered for weeks. Slowly she raised her hand, and with only the moon and stars as her audience, she danced. But this wasn't the same sensual gyrations that the older girls performed for the men of the village. This was a dance more ancient, more spiritual, more primal, with a mesmerizing beauty of its own, a dance inscripted so meticulously inside the scroll bound tightly to her bosom: the Dance of Water.

Slowly and with grace she started. The soft blanket of snow around her swept up, compelled by some unseen force. Her movements gain momentum, and soon her slow waltz had become a flurry of fluid motion, and the gentle whirl of snow became a cold tempest of ice. The storm was a living, sentient being dancing to a an unheard symphony, and at its heart was Katara.

For the first time since her father broke the news two days prior, amist snow, metal, and ice, she smiled.

And on it on it went, creating a beautiful patchwork of patterns upon the ground on which she danced, until finally Katara came to a halt, breathing heavily and face glowing, bowing before an unseen audience..

"Well done, Katara!" clapped her hidden observer, "Well done!"

The emergence of her stalker brought reality crashing back all around her and her smile faded.

"Gran Gran!" cried the young waterbender, furious that someone had seen such an intimate and personal part of her.

"Come now Katara. Did you really think I wouldn't notice my favourite granddaughter sneak off into the night during her own betrothal celebration, did you?"

The older woman raised her eyebrow, indicating that she was having none of it. Katara's head hung low in defeat, "No."

"I thought not." said the old woman, slowly clambering out from her hiding place behind a large ice pillar. "But that was wonderful dear. A truly remarkable rendition of the Dance, a bit raw but dare I say the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"You've seen it before?" asked Katara incredulously.

Kanna scoffed, "You don't live to near eighty summers without seeing a few things. Now tell me, what is a young and pretty girl like you doing out here? Wouldn't you rather be beside handsome Numtak, in awe of his manliness as he regales the tale of how he defeated the eighteen foot tall ice-bear for the hundredth time?"

Katara let out a small grin, "Wasn't it fifteen feet tall?"

"It was a week ago. But I guess like all fantastical tales, things become grander and further from the truth as they age."

The two shared a small laugh before her grandmother took a more sober tone.

"You didn't answer my question, Katara. Why are you out here all alone? It's dangerous at night you know."

"Just out for a stroll. The mead and singing was getting to my head so I decided to leave."

Her grandmother raised an eyebrow and Katara felt herself shrink into her coat. It was a weak excuse and they both knew it.

"I know how hard it must be for you. But you must understand that your father's decision was not an easy one to make."

"Easy? Easy!?" muttered Katara nearly shaking with anger, tears streaming down her cheeks, "He threw me away like a pair of striped-walrus tusks! A prize to be given away to his loyal warriors as they cheer his name!"

Her movements caused a massive fissure in the ice, ruining her beautiful tapestry.

If the older woman noticed she didn't show it, "No he didn't. Your father wants nothing but happiness for his daughter. Were the world a better place, he would have wanted you to marry who you loved as he did. But this is not that workd, and as the chieftain of our village he must put his duty to his people above his love for you."

"But why Numtak? Why a man nearly twice my age?"

"Numtak is the son of a powerful clan and a strong warrior. Should your father fall in battle, Sokka would need someone to help support his claim. By marrying you to the next strongest contender and binding his family to ours, your brother's claim will undoubtedly go unchallenged."

The young waterbender laughed bitterly, "So I'm just a pawn in some game? To be used and discarded in favour of my brother?"

"You mustn't blame Sokka, Katara. That thick-headed, lovable fool of my grandson has a heart of gold, he would have never agreed to it had he known. But this isn't about him, or you, or your father. This is about the tribe. Without Numtak on our side the whole village would tear apart at the seams to infighting and we would have done the Fire Nation's job for them."

Her grandmother took her by the hand and stared deeply into Katara's eyes.

"Your tribe needs you. You are the glue that will hold the fabric of the tribe together.

Katara nodded mutely. "If my sacrifice means that the tribe will be alright, then so be it."

"Nothing is truly a sacrifice less something of great value been lost. I'm sorry it had to be your marriage Katara, I truly am."

She felt her mouth dry. Her hand made its way to her mother's necklace, a habit she had formed whenever she felt nervous or afraid.

"It's okay." said Katara reassuringly, though whether it was directed at Gran Gran or herself she was unsure of. "I don't like it, but I don't have to. I'll be fine. The future of the tribe demands it."

Her grandmother smiled sadly at her, "I wish I had half you courage when back then. Maybe if I did I would have given those elders a piece of my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I was but a six years older than you are now when a handsome young man with a family far more powerful than mine came up to my father and asked for my hand in marriage. I wasn't in love with him, but that didn't matter one bit to my father. He accepted the dowry and had the wedding planned the next week." she said bitterly, her face turning to a grimace, "And though I knew I would likely later grow to love him, I knew our ideas of what marriage life ought to be were the exact opposite of what each other had in mind, and I also knew that the society in which we lived in would not allow me to live how I wanted to. So I left."

"Where did you go? What happened to your father?"

"When he found out he disowned me and struck my name off the family ice-wall. As for where I went? The furthest away one could possibly get from my home. Here."

Katara's mind was racing, "You're from the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Indeed I am." grinned Kanna mirthlessly.

"But you are brave!" cried Katara, "You took your destiny into your own hands in spite what your father and your tribe. You ran away from home and built a life out here on the opposite end of the earth!"

The wizened old woman spat on the ground, "I was a coward, nothing more. I ran away from my problems instead of facing them head on like you did."

Katara deflated at that. The sudden adrenaline had worn off as reality reared its ugly head once more.

"I heard the older girls and wives say that the first night is always painful." she said nervously, her hand reaching for necklace.

"That it is. But if the spirits be good, you won't be having yours for another five years."

"My sixteenth year?" she gasped, elation filling her as the silver lining shown brightly through the grey clouds.

"Seventeenth" corrected her grandmother, "You forget your nameday is in just a few moons."

"B-but how!?"

"I convinced your father to demand this of Numtak." said Kanna, grinning as she did, "Until then you will be binded legally but not married. Numtak was not happy but of course he must make some concessions; marrying a chieftain's daughter over a decade his junior is still a prize."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Katara, flinging her arms around Kanna, showering her with wet kisses. "This is why you're my favourite grandmother."

"Well I'm glad I am, since I'm the only living one you have."

The two shared a tender embrace before breaking apart.

"Now it's time to head back to the village, less your father get worried."

"But can't we stay for a bit longer?"

The old woman shook her head, "No, I don't believe we can. If they didn't notice you gone an hour ago they would have by now."

"How _did_ you find me anyways?"

"Please Katara, I can't very well give out _all_ my secrets, can I? Ruins the wise-old-woman mystique."

Together the two started their trek back to their village. As the fire and smoke came nearer, Katara asked her grandmother a question that had been on her mind.

"Gran Gran, since you've lived in the north, you've seen many Water Dances?"

"Yes I have, more than I can count. The Dance of Water was not just a series of movements you see, it was a reflection of who you were as a bender. They were a rite of passage for any waterbender in the tribe, man or woman."

"So is it true what you said earlier?"

Kanna paused for a moment, "I've seen some that were more precise, more disciplined, more skilled. And all of them had years of training that you didn't have, but none were as graceful or as beautiful as what I witnessed tonight. You're a natural, Katara. You'll make a fine waterbending master someday."

The young waterbender's face glowed and she clutched the scroll at her side tightly.

"There you are!" shouted Sokka, emerging from the village. His movement was a bit sluggish, indicating that he had sipped more than his fair share of the sweet sea-prune mead. "Fa'sther was' getting worried and wa-*hic*-s about to send haf the village looking for you."

"Well we're here now." said Katara imperiously, "How many drinks did you have?"

Sokka raised his eyebrow innocently, "Jus-*hic* a couple s'hips, why do you ashk?"

Katara rolled her eyes. Knowing Sokka, he was telling the truth- he had actually gotten drunk off of a meager amount of spirit. "Nevermind, just bring us to him."

"Right d'ish way your highnesh."

Hakoda sat around a fire with his warriors when they entered, Numtak among them.

"Katara! We were so worried about you!" exclaimed her father, pulling her into a hug, "Where were you?"

"Oh, out for a stroll." lied Kanna, "All the mead and singing was making her feel nauseous, you know how young 'uns get when they do grown-up things too early."

Hakoda's eyes narrowed but he said nothing to his mother. Kneeling down he stared into Katara's deep blue eyes. Kya's eyes, he thought mournfully.

"I've talked with your grandmother and thought it best to delay your wedding until you are eighteen. It's what your mother would have wanted, and I wouldn't want her spirit to come haunt me if I did that to you."

He grinned at his own joke.

"Come sit next to me, Sokka, mother, you too. I want to share a mead with you."

Her grandmother scoffed, "I'm much too old to be drinking mead. I'll have some prune juice instead."

The fire was a warm place to sit after an hour and a half out in the cold. One of the men brought by drinks and some food.

"Must've been cold out there alone, my betrothed. Weren't you afraid? Little girly like you would make a quick snack for a wandering ice-bear." said Numtak, imitating the bite of a bear.

"No ice-bear would dare hunt so close to the lair of the fearsome Numtak, who slayed a giant ice-bear with only his bare hands!" joked Katara, not willing to have Numtak get under her skin so easily. This earned round of laughter from the men.

Kanna guffawed, "I remember the day he dragged the bear back through the village gates, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. It was eleven feet and half-starved, its ribcage visible through the fur and the foulest stench imaginable. Poor thing, it chose the wrong day to hunt go hunting when the mighty Numtak was on the prowl. But by the ancestors was it damn delicious."

Another warrior, Kormatuk, chimed in, "Old Rikeen did know how to make a good bear stew."

"Yes he did, may the spirits safeguard his journey." said Hakoda, pouring some of his mead into the fire. One by one, the warriors did the same before going back to their merry-making.

As Katara huddled close to her family, wrapped in a warm blanket next to a fire, a horn of mead in one hand and a half-eaten skewer of otter-penguin intestines in the other, she looked up through the chimney to the stars beyond and knew without a doubt things were going to okay.

 **A/N:** **Hey ladies and germs, I'm back. Didn't think I'd crank out another one didya? Well neither did I to be honest. I was working on this chapter on and off for the last several months (in fact I almost completed the second chapter two weeks after the initial publish date but I didn't like the direction it was going in so I scrapped it) before coming up with this one literally yesterday. Wrote this bad boy up in 4-6 hours and now here we are.**

 **Little bit of** **a time jump here so lemme explain real quick. In this alt-universe everyone is aged up because there will be more mature stuff (other than lemons) that I feel will only be writable if the characters were older. Last chapter Azula is 8, and it was 90 AC. The timeline is mostly the same, basically here are the current ages as of this chapter:**

 **Year is 93 AC**

 **Aang- 14 (still frozen)**

 **Katara/Azula/Naruto- 11**

 **Sokka/Zuko- 13**

 **All siblings I assume are 1.5 years apart. No bashing, I don't do that. Also again, constructive criticism please I implore you, hell even flame if you got the juice.**

 **P.S. All of this was done on my phone, so if there were some formatting and spelling errors, blame goes to my lack of a computer right now as I'm on vacation.**


End file.
